This specification relates to DC power distribution architectures.
Power distribution systems in some facilities, e.g., data centers, face ever-increasing demands for reliability, efficiency, cost reduction, and power density. For example, a typical power distribution system can be megawatts in size and serve thousands of loads, e.g., servers. In some cases, availability requirements for the power distribution systems are greater than 99.9%. Distribution of power across the facilities may vary widely over time as well, e.g., during building the facilities and after equipment in the facilities upgrades.